Lost At Sea
by ImaginaryFreedom
Summary: America and Japan sail the seven seas looking for a life they never thought they could have. Human names used, Gore, rape, general violence and langauge
1. Chapter 1

Here you go, Andrew.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. _Fan_fiction. Saavy? Gut.

Enjoy

A feeling of serenity cast over him. He's felt at peace before, sure, but nothing quite like this.

The figure next to him curled a little tighter into his side. Ah, that was it. He ran his fingers through the black hair of the smaller man beside him before dipped his head and kissed his lovers temple.  
><em>"This is how it always should be,"<em> he thought as he looked back out into the dulling globe that was the setting sun. He could barely remember a time before Kiku, and was rather thankful that he couldn't. His life was dull then, without meaning. Without this love, he hadn't ever truly lived. And now that he knew it so well- no. Now that it was the only thing he knew, this love, this happiness... he knew that it was something he couldn't live without.

Brilliant brown eyes turned up to him, dulling his own blue a thousand times by comparrison.

Soft lips met his coarse, chewed ones. He felt self-concious for a moment, before loosing himself in Kiku's gentle touch. Slender arms slipped around his neck, and he matched it by wrapping his arms around the waist before him. The kiss ended too soon, but that was alright. Because Alfred knew that this peace, this happiness, washere to stay. He loved his new life, the gentle carrass of sea-spray, the creak of the ship beneath his feet. The sky and ocean surrounding him. He was limitless.

And free.

Alfred had brought Kiku back to thier quarters. It was getting chilly. The captains' area was to big for one person, Alfred had always thought so. He much preferred sharing it

And then there was this. The soft body pressing against his own skin, the want, the need. The crewmates called it fucking, but Alfred knew they were wrong. What they did was more gentle than that, passionate and beautiful. It didn't match the harsh word. It was love, and that was it.

Kiku was so warm, so beautiful as he drifted off. Even though he insisted they redress before they sleep, and the damn barrier of clothes separated them once more, Alfred could still _feel _him. Kiku's soul, his heart, all open for him. He watched the man doze off, before allowing sleep to take him as well.


	2. If Only He Knew

He knew even before he awoke that something had gone terribly wrong.

His dream took a rocky turn from something pleasant, to filled with dark beings with shadowed faces. They took everything from him, his love, his hope, his happiness, and then-

He awake to the sharp touch of a cold blade on his skin. His instinct was to leap forward, but something over took that and told him not too, saving him a vicious scar on his throat for the time being. Instead, he pulled the still sleeping form of Kiku closer, as though protecting him

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating, but fear had a tight grip on his vocal chords and wouldn't let go

Kiku stirred at the sound, his eyes drifting open. For a split second, they were washed with the dull murmurings of sleep, then a sharpness set in, his pupils dilating some, contracting with fear.

The voice that spoke wasn't expected at all. If Alfred had to guess, he would think someone with a deep, gruff voice would be the leader of whatever was going on. Not the light, girlish french accent that cut through the air

"Ahh, they are defiantly pretty ones. Be careful with them, oui? Not a scratch if it can be helped, you know how the captain feels about that.

He was about the protest, about to yell and scream and fight, until he felt the noirette ripped from his arms. The man might as well as torn his heart out as well, he suddenly felt a hollow feeling

"N- NO. KIKU." His mind had lost control of his body, but he didn't particularly care at that point

He was standing

"GIVE HIM BACK"

He swung a punch, more powerful than he ever thought he could muster. It made contact with the man holding him with a sickening noise, but her barely heard it.

There were more people, grabbing his arms holding him steady

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. STOP TOUCHING HIM."

The rage was unbearable. Kiku, his Kiku was being held by those dirty hands. As much as he thrashed and tried to fight, they were outnumbered, and the tiny man couldn't hold up to the many that were holding him down. The look in his eyes, oh the look. Alfred felt weak. He screamed again, his words incomprehensible as he kicked, trying to land a hit, he just had to get free.

There was a crack, and a sharp pain rain down his spine, then shot back up, throbbing on the back of his skull. His eyes lost focus, Kiku turned into a blur. Everything went white, then faded to black.

...

Another short chapter, I know, but if you take the time to notice, it's a wee bit longer than the the last. The next one will be way longer. Hero! America coming. Enjoy. 


	3. Panic

Ow.

Everything.. Hurt.

His head, his stomach... his wrists

Everything was consumed by pain

He opened his eyes, slowly, wincing at the slight change in lighting.

It was night.

He lifted his arm to try to rub the sleep out of his eye- but his arm didn't come

Instead, he tugged against rope

Rope?

He jolted back into reality.

He was tied to the mast of his ship- this wasn't his ship! And where was Kiku?

He thrashed against his restraints, he had to get free.

He had to find Kiku

He heard a soft moan behind him. He wanted to turn, but the rope made it impossible for him to move much

"Kiku?"

"Yes, Alfred. Please stop pulling, you're tightening the rope for me"

A wave of guilt rushed into his stomach. "Sorry." He pressed himself against the mast, trying to give Kiku as much breathing room as possible.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hold still."

And he did. How could he have let this happen... This was supposed to be where Kiku was safe, where they could live their life together happily. They weren't supposed to get fucking kidnapped. They needed to escape. "Kiku, I'm so sorry. I'll get us out of here, I swear. This wasn't supposed to happen, we-" He was babbling. But he didn't care. He was guilty and cold, and he felt like such... a disapointment. He could feel it. He had disappointed Kiku. He felt his eyes stinging, but bit his lip to hold the tears back. Fuck. Heros can't cry. It's a waste of energy, he had to get Ki-

"Ow..!" He jumped a bit as the edge of a cold blade bite into his palm.

"Sorry" Was Kiku's response.

What..? "What are you doing?"

"I am getting us out of here"

"But how-"

"Done."

Alfred felt the ropes loosen around his wrists, his hands were free. He reached up to the rope around his chest, looking for the knot. He untied it easily before Kiku could cut through the rope again, freeing them. He stood up quickly, turning to the man, who was tucking a small blade back into it's wooden holder

"Cool...! What is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's a miniature push sword. See, I can push the blade back into the wood, and it won't cut me if I keep it in my sleeve." He demonstrated as he spoke, then tucked the weapon back in his shirt. "I keep a second one in my boot" Kiku's inventions were brilliant, he had proved it time and time again, but this was simply remarkable.

Alfred couldn't believe that he was blessed with someone as ingenious as his lover. His smile was cut short with a simple question

"Now what do we do?"

Alfred's face fell. Shit! Kiku had assumed he had a plan. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Maybe they could take one of the life boats, but first they'd have to find their own ship. But even if they could get off this one, they'd be safe. But how long could they stay on such a little boat as a life boat? Shit.

"Ah, I thought I heard a noise." Two head snapped up, meeting the eyes of a considerably tall blonde "You two are very mischievous, non?"

This was the man that had kidnapped them. His body was toned, but his face was not much different than that of a girl. If it weren't for the hints of a beard, Alfred would have assumed the man before them was simply an ugly girl. His long, light coloured hair was tied back, looking miraculously well kept considering life at sea.

"Come with me." The Frenchman sighed, as though these two were merely extra work, nothing difficult to handle.

"If you think-" Alfred started, but the Frenchman cut him off

"Honestly, I have a whole crew at my fingertips, and it would be a minute's battle for them against you two, if that. It will just be easier for the both of you if you just come with me

"I think we should go."Kiku muttered in Alfred's ear. Alfred nodding, sucking in his pride, and followed the man, Kiku close behind.

...

The man led them to what was clearly the captains quarters. There was another man sitting at the table, pouring over what looked to be a map, and a bottle of gin. This one was considerably shorter than the one behind them. The Frenchman walks behind the shorter one, places his hands on his shoulders, and whispers something in his ear. The seated one turns and grins

"Ah, you were right, Francis. They are rather pretty..." His mouth twisted in a wicked grin.

"It's a shame you cannot be trusted." He waves to a pile of old and soiled clothing on the floor. "Thought I must say it's impressive you escaped, I would very much like the details later. You will be sleeping there."

Alfred followed his loose gesture to the pile, opened his mouth to protest, then stoped when Kiku tugged his arm. He nodded taller one- Francis, kneels next to the seated on, leaning against his leg slightly. He barely takes notice, eyeing the two before him.

"Ah, so he is your lover...? Noted.." He grins again, running a hand through the Frenchmans hair.

Francis eyes fluttered closed and purrs the name "Arthur.."

Disgusting.

Arthur smirks, then turns slightly to the table behind him, plucking a dagger. Before Alfred or Kiku could process what was going on, he ran the blade up the side of the Frenchmans neck. The captian never took his eyes off Alfred as he lowered his head and licked up the blood in one swift movement. Arthur slipped his hand into the other mans hair, then tugs it up in a tight fist, straining him slightly.

"I want you to get all the weapons from here, and hide them in your quarters. If I find a single one is left in reach of these two, the price will be your life."

...

Andreux, Andreux, Andreux. I'm sorry I spelt your name wrong.

Please don't hate me

Anyone else who is reading this, thank you so much~! I'm very excited for how this story is turning out, and I should have the next chapter uploaded either tonight, if not, tomorrow

Reviews make me happy


	4. Waking

**Chapter Four.**

Alfred rubbed his thumb across Kiku's cheek, holding him close. They had been curled up on the floor as far away from the captian they could get for about an hour now, after he had passed out on his own bed.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Alfred asked, looking his lover in the eyes. Kiku kept his eyes away, but nodded. Alfred isn't decieved. He can feel the man shaking.

"Kiku, I'm so sor-"  
>"I know." <p>

Alfred sighed, and pulled the other man closer, who subtly hid his face in his chest. Alfred slipped his fingers into the soft black hair again, pressing his lips against the top of his head. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered again

They stayed like that for a while. Alfred was exhausted, but refused to even close his eyes until he was sure Kiku was asleep. Only until then, he let sleep take him as its own

...

They awoke to muffled shouting, and quickly realized they weren't the only ones.  
>"SHUT UP, YOU FROG!"<p>

Alfred, immediatly awake, felt Kiku jump in his arms. Niether of them had moved that night.

The captain groaned, then sat up, holding his head tightly. After a moment, he stood up and quickly crossed the room, throwing open the door. He hissed at the sunlight that seemed to attack his eyes, then slammed the door, yelling at the frenchman outside the door. Alfred sat up, taking a moment to looks around. Small windows throughout the cabin let in light, but it wasn't much compared to what the doorway had let in.

At that thought, the door swung open again, but with a bit more ease then last time. The frenchman-what was his name? Ah, Francis- walked in.

"Ah, there you are. Captiane Kirkland wanted me to make sure you were here, he said he didn't see you..." He walked closer, Kiku tensed and leaned back a bit. He looked down, and Francis locked eyes on him. Alfred sat up a bit straighter as Francis leaned towards Kiku, ready to jump if he needed defense. A pale hand extended- to close. Alfred slapped it away, glaring at Francis..

"Oh, you are fiesty, aren't you? It looks like your little boyfriend here really is the right choice." He smirked.  
>"What are you talking about?" Alfred hissed.<br>"Ahh... you shall see, I suppose." The smirk didn't leave. Alfred wanted to cut it off. Kiku still had that dagger in his boot, that should do it...

As though reading his thoughts, Francis left as quickly as he came.

Good riddance.

...

Alright, I know this chapter is horrid, and a space filler. It's horrible, and I'm embarrassed of it. The next chapter will make up for it, I swear. And it'll be up sooner. I've got my plans back.


End file.
